


【幸越】温泉（娱乐圈paro）

by zinawish



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Androgynous Echizen Ryouma, M/M, Other, 双性龙马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 最近被甜懵了，先摸个傻白甜人气偶像乐队主唱村x双性小演员越越，为了啥大家都懂，先甜了再说！（居然写了傻白甜村，难以置信）
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Kudos: 17





	【幸越】温泉（娱乐圈paro）

温泉

“幸村君，麻烦多多在社交网发与其他人的合照，毕竟龙马不是你的队友啊。”  
浅川这么对幸村精市说，她是公司派过来管理海云乐队的经纪人，这是一个被摇滚粉诟病已久的偶像化轻摇滚乐队，幸村在里面担任吉他手与主唱。浅川的言下之意幸村一听就明白了，她认为幸村这段时间在社交网络上发的那些照片显得与龙马的关系过于亲密，已经影响正常的工作宣传和营业了。此前大家更喜欢他与鼓手真田之间的互动，还觉得他们从名字上看就像是一对儿的。  
真田有着古铜色肌肤，身材高大，性格严肃，看上去又酷又富有男子气概。至于幸村，则是真田的反面。虽然由于家庭混血的关系，幸村五官更为深刻，但皮肤白皙，轮廓柔和，长相美艳，舞台妆与他天生的卷发让他的脸更加雌雄莫辩。参加的一档综艺节目，里面的嘉宾夸他长的比女孩子还漂亮，天天称呼他为美人，乐队粉丝给他的绰号则是神奈川女神，接到的影视剧通告也大多是让他饰演美丽狠毒的阴柔男性。  
他内心其实对此非常抗拒，他总是说叫他美男或帅哥就好了，但公司给他打造的定位就是中性风，他需要生活，为了生活，他绝对不会把真田在掰手腕和爵士鼓双踩上从没胜过他的事情告诉他的粉丝们。  
“我们之间还有好几次合作呢。”幸村说，他眨巴着眼，颇为无辜，令人意外的是，这种与纯真挂钩的表情在他脸上竟然没有一点痴呆愚蠢，这多亏了他还有双水灵灵又温柔的大眼睛。  
“上个月就结束了。”浅川提醒，点亮手机，打开推特，翻出幸村精市的账号，在幸村面前往上这么一划，好些附着越前龙马和他那只喜马拉雅猫相片的推文就这么掠过他眼前。  
……  
“……和小朋友去吃了秋刀鱼定食，今天又是帮小朋友剃鱼刺的一天哦！——”  
“今早和弦一郎、莲二、小龙马和他的猫一起去了爬山——”  
“葡萄汁加苏打水，制成小朋友喜欢的碳酸饮料口感！——”  
“……音乐剧《猫》的巡回演出！今天是和某位喜欢猫咪的孩子在剧院里度过美好又元气的一晚呢，——”  
……  
这些推特上都有他和龙马亲昵的自拍，要不一起吃冰棍，要不搂在一起，要不互相对视，还有几张，镜头下的他几乎快亲上龙马的脸。  
“太夸张了，”浅川说，“生怕大家不知道你们关系好似的。”  
“这是恶作剧啦，我当他是弟弟嘛，赤也也是……”  
“你和赤也有这么搂搂抱抱吗？——”  
“嗯，”在一旁的键盘手柳莲二插话道，“我算过了，这一年来，越前在精市推文里占比重34.6%，和弦一郎双人是18.7％，赤也，是12.4%，我只有3.16%。”  
幸村被这精确的数字惊得说不出话。他的嘴巴张开，闭上，又张开，这样反复好几次后，他终于开口。  
“我会减少发龙马照片的。”他闷闷不乐地说。

“这就是你今天来我这的原因？”龙马从幸村的怀里救回卡鲁宾，幸村手劲太大，卡鲁宾被撸的嗷嗷叫，毛都炸飞了。  
看在幸村这么郁闷的份上，龙马决定懒得和他较劲。  
“不开心——”幸村拖着长长的尾音，顺势倒在龙马腿上，差点又撞上卡鲁宾，龙马只能松开手，让卡鲁宾奔回自己的猫窝。  
“他们说我和你太亲密了，”幸村抱怨道，“我和你之间关系好都不能让他们知道了吗？”  
“卢卡斯也这么说，”龙马说，“网上说我和你是不是有什么不为人知的关系，会传出绯闻，至于什么关系他没告诉我。”  
卢卡斯是龙马的经纪人，龙马12岁前的重心还在打网球，父亲是著名网球运动员越前南次郎，在一次12岁参加的选秀中，龙马脱颖而出，就此出道，主要活动范围在影视圈里。  
幸村快笑翻了：“我们怎么传绯闻，怎么有不为人知的关系，我们都是男的，做什么都发出来了啊。”  
龙马挑着圆的和猫似的琥珀色眼睛瞪了他一眼，这一眼在幸村眼里完全没有威慑力，幸村喜欢和龙马拍照，主要是觉得这孩子和他养的猫咪一样可爱。幸村喜欢可爱的孩子。  
只是见到可爱的孩子，都没有像见到龙马那样，手心发热，血液直往他脸上滚滚的涌来，岩浆似的，烧的他脸颊发烫。  
“小朋友太——可爱！”幸村说，他这一年肯定把这话说了一万遍。  
“……你过来之前喝酒了吧。”龙马想把他推起来，但幸村的体型是他的两圈大。  
“没有，”幸村爬起来，翻出手机，“我不喝酒的，龙马，来——”  
他揽过龙马的腰，想和龙马拍照。龙马身型娇小，腰细细的，又带着少年特有的韧劲，幸村很喜欢搂着。  
“不要！”龙马推他，“刚说了不能那么亲密！”  
“别担心，这不发出来的。”  
“那你拍来干什么。”龙马说。  
“我自己欣赏啊，”幸村说，“感觉过了这段时间，以后忙起来的话，就没什么机会见到龙马了……”他撇着嘴，眼波流转，作出一副可怜巴巴的模样，那双水汪汪的大眼睛像是要掉下两滴泪。  
龙马对这样的幸村没辙，只好把自己投到幸村怀里，把脑袋从幸村胳膊里钻出来，方便幸村把头搭到自己肩膀或下巴上，这是幸村喜欢的拍照姿势之一，还有一个是他贴在幸村的胸膛上，“这样显得我很有男子汉气概。”幸村这么解释。可实际上，是他对龙马身上若有若无，隐隐约约的幽香着迷不已，那味道有点像蜜糖，刷在玉米上，被火烤的甜滋滋，香喷喷的，还有些像缀在奶油蛋糕上的糖渍堇花，在香醇甜蜜的奶味下回着点爽口的甘甜。  
至于龙马本身，可爱就是正义，可爱就是王道，就算再怎么作出气势或怒火熊熊的状态，龙马在幸村眼里还是没有一点攻击性，像剪好了指甲的小猫，连卡鲁宾都比他可怕些呢。  
“太香了……”龙马小声说，幸村的怀里总是有着鲜花的馨香，衣服永远浸透着春日雨露与秋夜凉风，他闻着总会手脚发软，脑壳发热。  
在他走神的当口，幸村已经咔嚓咔嚓的拍了好几张照片。“这张的小朋友好漂亮。”幸村挑出其中的一张给他展示，手机上的他正歪着头，有点慵懒困顿的模样，和幸村头并头依偎在一起。  
“……无论哪张你都会这么说，”龙马拿走幸村的手机，“你那拍照技术还差得远呢。”  
龙马的口头禅是“还差得远呢”，现在，这话不是他的口头禅，是在阐述一个事实：要不是有脸撑着，幸村和他的合照只有他能看。  
但幸村无论怎么拍龙马，都能拍的很好看，这点出乎龙马的意料。  
“我来。”龙马说，调整了一个角度，幸村把手搭在龙马的胸膛上，那上面软乎乎的，幸村捏了下，觉得那手感像填了水的小气球。  
“你的胸肌好软啊，”幸村开玩笑道，“是汽水喝的多，胖了吗？”  
他说完后又捏了捏，还是软绵绵的，像棉花糖。龙马打掉他的手，反手往他胸膛上使劲一抓。  
“你这里不用力不也是软的吗？”龙马又抓了一把。疼，是来自小朋友的报复。幸村倒在榻榻米上，快笑疯了。龙马垂着眼无奈地看着他。  
“可是龙马……”幸村爬起来，他总算笑够了，“你的胸肌是真的好软啊，像小妹妹——”  
龙马眼神一凛，幸村赶紧住嘴。可祸从口出，已经太迟了，龙马踹开他，把他来时的风衣和鸭舌帽砸他身上，再加上他的车钥匙。  
“滚！”龙马边说边把他往门口推。龙马最不喜欢幸村叫他小妹妹，他不喜欢所有人这么叫他，可是幸村总是管不住他的嘴。  
“开玩笑的！”幸村扯住玄关处的柜子。龙马拉开门，卡鲁宾在龙马身后开心的喵喵直叫。  
“再见！”龙马把他猛地一推，门在他面前重重合上。“捏人胸肌是不对的！”他仿佛听到龙马的肢体语言在冲他无声的怒吼。  
就是像小妹妹，还那么敏感。幸村想着，忍不住噗嗤一声又笑起来，他一边笑一边戴上口罩和黑色鸭舌帽，穿上他的风衣，可是回到车上许久，他发过去的信息仍显示未读。他有点笑不出来了。  
——这次玩笑开大了，他好像真的把小朋友惹生气了。

“弦一郎，你知道哪个温泉附近有好吃的烤鱼吗？”  
真田下意识打了个寒颤，幸村大半夜突然要拉着他去录音室通宵写新歌，编曲，榨干他脑细胞，或找他掰手腕，拼双踩，就是用这样的温柔的语调。  
“我把小朋友惹生气了，”幸村接着说，“想赔礼道歉。”  
“用烤鱼和温泉？”真田不明所以。  
“越前那家伙的话，我推荐打电动！”贝斯手赤也在一旁突然冒出来。  
“我不喜欢打电动。”幸村耐着性子说。  
“对哦，”赤也拍拍脑袋，“那带他喝奶茶吧！”  
幸村脸上堆出温和的假笑。  
“奶茶太多糖了，”幸村说，“更别说他胖了那么多。”  
“……你是怎么惹他发火的？”真田有种不好的预感。  
“他胖了，捏起来软软的。”幸村苦恼地说，“所以我想看看他是不是真的胖了。”  
“……”  
真田觉得他和幸村之间的那道沟壑更明显了。他庆幸浅川不在场。  
“我知道个好地方，”柳在笔记本上刷刷的写着什么，“还记得柳生吗？他朋友开了个温泉旅馆，天然温泉，有私汤房，也可以吃烤鱼定食，我帮你说下吧。”  
柳撕下一张纸，上面有电话和地址。

在把龙马拉到温泉前，幸村给龙马足足打了七个电话，到他考虑冲上去砸门的那刻，龙马才把电话接起来。  
“龙马，还在生气吗？”幸村小心翼翼地问。  
“没有，”龙马说，他的声音听起来闷闷的，还有点沙哑，“有事吗？”  
“我在你家楼下，想带你去吃烤鱼，”幸村说，“对不起，我不该叫你小妹妹。”  
“……你别叫了！”  
“好，不叫了。”幸村哭笑不得。  
“等我下。”龙马说，挂了电话。幸村又等了差不多半小时，在他思考如何砸门不被报警时，龙马总算钻进了车子，坐在副驾驶上，他带着口罩，几乎快遮住他全部的脸，露出的眼角部分有些泛红。  
“你是打了一天游戏——”  
龙马用他那双琥珀般的眼睛剜了一下幸村，幸村闭上嘴，小朋友还在生气，他感受到了。他决定在待会的温泉小旅行狠命夸龙马身材一流，把龙马的男友力与男子汉气概吹上天。  
可令幸村没想到的是，他根本没这个机会。

令幸村松了口气的是，烤鱼和他精妙绝伦的剃鱼刺手法抚平了龙马对他的愤怒，他又能和小朋友亲近起来了。柳选的这家小旅馆符合幸村的一贯要求和审美，隐秘，私人，几乎没什么客人，房间内部日式与欧式混搭，窗棂那边山林郁郁葱葱，雾气缭绕，稀薄的阳光透进来，被窗格子割成一片片碎在地上鹅卵石上，小院里交替缀着几支紫竹和淌着泪痕的斑竹，配上奶白的墙和躺在地上的几块乌黑的怪石，愣是在幸村的视觉上泼出了幅真田平日里爱折腾的水墨画。小小的私人温泉也已经准备好了，那上面蒸汽腾腾，幸村有股错觉，总觉得龙马脸上那抹红晕是被汤池的蒸汽熏出来的。  
“……温泉？”龙马被幸村的决定震住了。  
“对啊。”幸村献宝似的从他的行李袋里拿出适合龙马的内裤和睡衣。他老早就挑了套印着猫咪图案的睡衣，一直想看龙马穿上身是什么效果。  
“可是你没说过要泡温泉，”龙马看上去并没有幸村想的那么高兴，“卡鲁宾还独自在家！”  
“我给卢卡斯打过电话，让他安排去照顾了。”幸村说，除去衣服，围上浴巾，从行李袋里拿出一瓶红葡萄汁，翻开冰箱找出了一罐苏打水，又从柜子里找出两个玻璃杯。  
“……卢卡斯？”龙马警惕地问，幸村看着龙马圆溜溜的大眼睛，忍不住又笑了起来。  
“我不想泡温泉，”龙马抓着睡衣，声音里多了几根尖刺，“你还没问我想不想泡温泉。”  
“可是……我已经订好了，”幸村说，把他的声音放的可怜兮兮的，“想给你一个惊喜……”  
“……那好吧。”龙马把睡衣放在靠着落地窗的床上。  
“快去享受吧，龙马大少爷，”他说，美滋滋地转过身，没去看龙马，“我给你调葡萄汁，这次小旅行就算是赔礼道歉啦。”  
“你订了多久？”龙马的声音从淋浴间里传来。  
“明天就回去了，”幸村说，他感到龙马从他身边像小鸟一样掠过，“先送你回去，再去排练。”  
“哦——谢谢前辈，”龙马的声音从院子里传来，“让前辈破费了。”  
“都说了别叫我前辈，要叫我精市君。”幸村把调好的两杯葡萄汁放在托盘上，端在汤池旁的木架上。龙马缩在汤池里，只露出一个头，俏丽的嘴唇紧紧抿着，墨色的头发湿漉漉，像是润着晨露的青苔，那双琥珀色的大眼睛正死死盯着幸村的腹肌，脸颊上覆着火般艳丽的朝霞，估计是被蒸汽熏出来的。  
幸村解开浴巾也下了水，暖洋洋的泉水流过他的脚底和结实的大腿，让他舒服的发出声赞叹，他正想和龙马分享他的感受时，却发现龙马缩的更厉害了，恨不得把头都泡进池子里。  
“龙马，我错了，我那天真的不该说你的胸肌软的像小妹妹。”幸村被龙马这个表现逗乐了。  
“你还差得远呢。”龙马愤愤不平地吐着泡泡，幸村被逗的更开心了，他一边回想着自己在车上想的那系列赞美的话，一边伸手把龙马从池子里捞起来，免得他真的把头完全缩在水池里：“龙马少爷毕竟是喜爱锻炼的勇猛男孩子，胸肌健硕点也是正常——”  
他的赞美戛然而止。幸村目瞪口呆的望着眼前的景象：一对小巧，漂亮，娇美酥乳出现在龙马的胸膛，取代了幸村想象中的胸肌，那上面还有几道淡淡的淤青，看起来像是抓痕——幸村隐隐猜到这些痕迹是怎么留下的。  
结婚吧。这是幸村浮现在脑海里的第一反应。幸村控制不住自己的视线，它牵动着幸村脑子里的一根弦，随着它滑过的地方越绷越紧。幸村的视线和手一起滑过龙马纤细结实的腰肢，停留在龙马下半身，那里有着男孩子该有的根茎，形状美丽，幸村摸到了，他稍微探了探，指尖触碰到一条潮湿的幽径，一片泥泞的禁地，那条根茎已经发硬了，正捅在幸村的掌心上。  
龙马张着嘴，看起来想说些什么，琥珀色的眼睛里水波流转，汇成一滴泪珠，他眨了下眼，那滴泪珠落在幸村脑内的那根弦，像融化的金水，一下把幸村的理智烧化了。等幸村反应过来，他已经把龙马整个捞起来，摁在一旁的浴巾上狠狠吻了上去，他堵住了龙马的呜咽和挣扎，从嘴唇吻到脖子，从脖子吮到酥胸，再从胸部亲到腰肢，最后从腰肢舔到龙马腿间粉嫩潮湿的花蕊了，等他清醒时，龙马已经抓着他的头发，花蕊正一缩一缩的吐露着珍珠般的花蜜，根茎也颤巍巍的挤出一股股浆液，嘴里发出柔媚喑哑的呻吟，飘到幸村的耳朵里，是天籁之音。  
龙马嘴里叫不是前辈，而是是幸村的名字，他叫幸村为精市。

幸村曾好几次被浅川怀疑过是不是恋童癖，因为他发的那些龙马的照片，浅川说他发的那些关于龙马的照片与画像会“令人遐想”。  
他不太理解，他觉得那样的龙马是纯真，可爱，美丽，是厄洛斯的化身。在他镜头和画布外的龙马像只桀骜的豹子，在他手里却能收起爪子，成为一只可爱柔软的小猫咪。  
幸村以为龙马在他手里这样，是被他的气质和性格影响的。幸村广受小朋友的欢迎，能与小朋友打成一片，特别是小弟弟，在他接触过的孩子里，没有一个不喜欢他。后来他和柳分析了一阵，最后把原因归咎在他的外表和他温柔耐心，孩子气的表象上了，时间久了，他自己也被他的表象迷惑了。但他清楚，他并不是表面看上去的那样，他更多时候会把他性格负面的东西写入歌，编入曲，画进画里。他永远感觉自己是在火焰上跳舞，在刀尖上行走。压力与责任让他几乎没好好睡过觉。他曾眺望过未来，他只看到一片漆黑。  
他比龙马大九岁，他今年27岁，龙马在他眼里是个漂亮的孩子，是天生的发光体，行走的小太阳。他在看到的第一眼就有了好感。他不喜欢寒冷，老在拍戏休息的途中趁机抱住龙马，闻龙马身上暖融融的味道。他太喜欢龙马了，大家开玩笑，说龙马是他在剧组里的专属暖炉，他也不忌讳让大家看到他对龙马的喜爱和他与龙马的亲密。他喜欢龙马，他喜欢龙马身上偶尔流露出的童趣与纯真，待在龙马身边，他能感到久违的放松与平静，能仿佛回到童年最无忧无虑的时刻。他经常给龙马拍照片，还在手机上建了龙马的专属相册，希望能把龙马的童趣与纯真锁在相册和他手心里好好护起来。  
可是今天，他亲手把他添加在龙马身上的保护外壳砸碎了，他从没想到在这外壳下压抑的是他对龙马肮脏罪孽的欲望，他第一次看到他对龙马的欲望，犹如洪水猛兽，刹那间吞噬了他所有人性和理智，他如野兽般索取着龙马隐秘娇柔的一面，那是龙马的秘密，是他内心最深处的希翼，他强横的撕开，使得它血淋淋的摆在他和龙马之间。  
“对不起，龙马，我……”  
幸村说不下去了，他不知道该说些什么，他明白，就算他用尽这世界上所有语言，也无法治愈龙马刚才受到的创伤。他抬起头，把自己撑在龙马身上，嘴上都是龙马甜蜜咸涩的味道。龙马愣愣地看着，泪珠已经落了好些下来，幸村伸出手指，让那些泪珠淌在他的指腹上，他擦掉，泪珠还落下来，他又拭去。龙马就这么安静看着幸村，他伸出手，握住幸村，轻柔却生涩的揉搓着幸村的顶端，幸村发出低低的喘息，龙马，他呻吟着，看着龙马在嘴角拧出一个略带嘲讽的微笑。  
“昨天你捏了我的胸部后，我流了好多水，”龙马说，牵引他，让他停留在他腿间湿润的沼泽地前，“我想堵住，可是越来越多，我堵不上……”  
幸村无法控制，他开始一寸寸的陷进龙马多汁的身体里，龙马咬着牙，脸上浮现出难耐与痛苦，还有几丝后悔。他想逃。  
幸村不会让他逃。  
幸村握住他的腰，他的手如苍鹰的爪子，把龙马抓的动弹不得。他屏住呼吸，猛地挺进去，龙马发出一声混着疼痛的惊呼，身体颤抖起来。他俯下身亲龙马的脸，等着龙马适应他。幸村的身心备受煎熬，他的心脏被罪孽的烈火烹饪，他的身体燃烧着欲望的火焰。他撑起身，再次俯在龙马身上，龙马望着他，琥珀色的眼睛里晃荡着落日般的纯酿，被幸村吮出血色的丰润双唇微微张着，勾出点丁香般的小舌尖，身上布满了幸村刚印在身上的齿印与吻痕，嘴角嘲讽的微笑已经化为沉沦肉欲的欢愉。即便如此，龙马的身上还是保留着奇特的纯真，它与欲望结合在一起，混合出神圣的美感。  
幸村为此癫狂。  
幸村坐在石阶上，借着温暖的水流，把自己又一次送进龙马的体内，龙马修长的双腿盘在他的腰上，把他缠的很紧。他学的很快，短短两个小时，他就已经懂得了自己从幸村身上获取快乐了。  
幸村扶着龙马的细腰，帮助龙马激烈的索取他，龙马是只贪婪又热情的小兽，而幸村乐意给予，龙马想要的，他都愿意付出。他之前一直以为这是对可爱弟弟的疼爱。  
可这种疼爱早就变质了，是什么时候变质的呢？幸村不清楚，也许是在剧组里借着怕冷的名义，抱着龙马，想把龙马揉进身体里，或借着电视剧宣传期，有意无意的在社交网站上把龙马绑定在自己这边，又或者是拍下一张张他认为是可爱的照片，在他的水彩本里画上龙马睡觉时的模样，再发到社交网络上。他会拍龙马的腿，画龙马的手臂。他会在社交网络上夸龙马好看，他想抒发对龙马的喜爱，却发现自己无论加多少颗红心，都没法阐述他的全部情感。为此，他承受了更多经纪人和舆论的压力。但龙马那边却岁月静好，似乎与那些纷争毫无关系。  
“龙马，我们结合了。”幸村说，他已经说了差不多十遍这句话。而龙马却总是哑着声，精市，精市的叫着，语调小猫似的软。幸村只好亲了亲他的嘴唇，勾住他乱窜的小舌头，他热烈的回吻着，下身更加剧烈的榨着幸村，似乎恨不得把幸村的魂都给吸走。幸村低低的喘息着，他感到身体在慢慢漂浮，可他的心脏却仍在炼狱跳动。  
“龙马，”幸村几乎快说不出话了，“我喜欢你，我爱你，我要与你结婚……”  
龙马仰着头，身体痉挛着，嘴里发出无声的尖叫，幸村感到自己的肌肉快爆开了，他把龙马死死扣在身上，这次，他把自己完全释放在龙马体内，他的意识和龙马的搅在一起，化在温泉里。不知过了多久，龙马的身体逐渐放松下来，把自己整个瘫在幸村怀里。幸村抱着龙马，把自己又浸在温泉水里，月牙儿已经攀上紫竹的间隙上，透过窗棂，碎成一池烫手的银箔。  
“我也喜欢你，”龙马在他肩上说，“可是现在不能和你结婚。”  
幸村感到他的胃一沉。这是他早料到的事情，他从龙马在社交网站上对他不冷不热的态度就感受到了。  
“这样啊。”幸村像往常一样微笑，捏捏龙马的脸颊，龙马打开他的手。  
“没说不愿意，你又想哪去了？”龙马说，就算是月光，也盖不掉他脸上的红霞，“我得想个办法，让卢卡斯接受，我还想婚后继续拍戏，这还是得瞒着……”  
龙马止住话头。幸村在他面前又露出别人看着如花般美丽，在他看来有些傻乎乎的笑容了，他伸手揪了下幸村的脸蛋，却看见幸村笑的更灿烂，整个人熠熠生辉。  
“很幸福，龙马。”幸村说，他感到心脏回到了这池温暖的泉水里。  
“还差得远呢。”龙马嘟囔着。幸村笑着，亲了下龙马的小乳包。他看见了未来，那里亮起了雪白的曙光。

幸村精市对越前龙马的花痴消停了，所有的社交网站恢复了往日的平静，他继续和真田好好合照，大力宣传他个人和乐队，越前仿佛是过往的云烟。这令所有人都松了口气。  
事情绝对没这么简单——幸村的伙伴们知道，幸村没有说，他只是表现出来，如果把此时的他化成漫画，那他就在无时无刻冒粉红色的泡泡，他不纠结和真田比双踩，对赤也犯傻弄出来的不符合整首曲子走向的即兴充满包容。幸村还写过特别小清新，关于青春校园恋爱的歌曲，柳看到谱面与和声走向的那刻，双手都在颤抖，内心充满悲凉，已经看到了这首曲子出来他们会被骂的有多惨。幸好他在提议把曲子弃掉时，幸村还是接受了。  
幸村的怪异在巡回演唱会前越前提着奶茶的到来得到了解释，幸村见到越前，周围已经不是冒着粉色泡泡，而是红心了，他嚷嚷着说要发动态，硬是拉着越前合照自拍，在他按下快门前，大家都看到他在龙马脸上印了一个吻，而越前还没有反抗他。  
其余人都在用眼神射杀柳，柳咳嗽一声，翻出笔记本，有些懊悔。他那天真不该给他们提供温泉之旅的契机。  
不过就算没有柳，幸村和越前还是会有现在这个局面，因为幸村精市永远能得到他想要的。


End file.
